


I am a lover. I am a tormenter. I am an assistant

by Dreamillusions



Series: I am a snake. I am a human. I am an assassin. [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, Assassins, Backstory, Blood and Torture, Don't Try This At Home, Knives, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Parent/Child Incest, Read at Your Own Risk, Side Story, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Violent Thoughts, mentor and disciple relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the side story for the main work 'I am a snake. i am a human. i am an assassin'<br/>this is one of the original characters' backstory. not saying who it is. you'll have to read the main work to understand what is going on but if you want it can kind of be a stand alone.<br/>i do not own assassination classroom, matsui does.<br/>also read at your risk; this story is not for the fainthearted.<br/>enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> warning: suggestive themes, mentions of incest and a lot of blood and gore.
> 
> enjoy ^^

_" **Love is pain, my dear.**_

**_Love is to hurt each other._ **

_**To hurt is to love.** "_

_"Is that why you kill them?"_

_" **Yes, my little boy.** "_

_"You love me?"_

_" **Of course!** "_

_"Then why won't you hurt me?"_

_" **Because you're still too young. I will teach you when you grow up.** "_

_"… Okay…"_

_" **Oh, my poor boy, come here to mom.** "_

_"Love you, mommy."_

_" **Love you, too.** "_

* * *

He watched as his mother came back to their house with a tall, dark haired, and gold eyed man with handsome features, laughing at a joke he made. He hid behind the kitchen counter as she led the man to her basement, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

He smiled and went to the counter, wanting to make her something to eat when she finishes. The noises slowly filtered through the wooden boards and reached the kitchen and he paused, smiling at the happy noises his mother makes when the men go to the basement.

This one seems to be better at making his mother happy since the activity went for longer than the usual. But he wasn't worried; not caring if the food cooled down as long as it meant that she was happy with her love.

He took out a book and started skimming through it just as the man's voice turned to a shriek of pain and he hummed in content, continuing to read.

"Dear, you want to come down?" His mother's voice echoed and he placed the book away, hopping off his chair and jumping down the stairs, excited.

He opened the door to see his mother straddling the man, who was cuffed to the bed and blindfolded. She smiled at him and beckoned him closer and he complied, nose wrinkling a bit at the strong smell of the man's fluids and previous release, not quite used to it yet.

"Jen was very good for me and I wanted to introduce you to him." The man groaned in pain and she shushed him affectionately, rubbing soothing circles onto his exposed stomach, where eight red lines were carved into his flesh. "Jen, this is my little boy. My dear, this is Jen, my lover."

The man shook his head but she simply chuckled and sat back, the big body twitching. He watched in fascination as his mother unraveled the man while more and more lines appeared on his flesh, even going as far as biting off bits of it. The man's pained screeches mingled with her content hums and movements. He sat on the side, forgotten until she took out a long thin blade from her drawer and started digging into the chest and neck, blood flowing out of the body as if in a river. The sight entrancing yet disappointing since he knew that soon his mother will have to look for a new love. This man was granted her love for two weeks now and it seemed to be going well, but now…

"My dear." He looked up, snapping from his musing and saw that the man stopped moving and she was laying over him, finger tracing red lines and bleeding carvings. "You said that you are interested in the anatomy of a human's and Jen won't be objected to it so do you want to study him?"

He nodded eagerly and she smiled serenely, eyes bright with a crazed glint slowly softening and glazing over with pleasure as she kissed the man one more time and rose from the body, drenched in the man's fluids, platinum blond hair dyed with dark pink. She gave him the blade and hoisted him up so he sat in her lap just above the man's stomach.

"I hope it'll be educational, dear." He nodded and buried the blade into the middle of the man's chest, slowly opening the flesh and meeting with the inner organs and tendons. His eyes brightened with curiosity and intrigue as he inspected the heart, wondering if his mother will be etched into it since the man seemed to love her as much as she did.

"You know, it's supposed to be beating," His mother said in surprise, "Why is it so still?"

"Mom, when he is cooling down like that, the systems stop working so the heart don't need to beat," He said with a soft chuckle, "Only when people are warm, do their heart beat. Silly mom."

"Oh, I am really silly," She giggled, rubbing their cheeks together, smearing blood, "I guess that next time I'll let you study before they cool down. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you, mom."

"Love you, too, dear."

* * *

"It's not working," His mother grumbled after the second person he had cooled down when he tried to open the body like he wanted to. He cast his eyes down in shame and she immediately cooed at him, smearing blood over his hair. "We'll just have to figure out a way to keep them alive so we can see a true beating heart."

"Okay!" He smiled widely back, staring at the gaping man underneath him, the fleshy string from the man's abdomen laid out across the room, having to fold it to keep it in.

"Come, let's get cleaned up, okay?" He nodded and she pulled him away from the room, her long hair covering her bare behind but not the fluids and blood crusting over her thighs and legs in a near permanent layer.

She is so beautiful, he thought as he could see the glow of her happiness and the spring in her step. He followed her, awed at the fact that he had such an amazing mother. He must not disappoint her; he will find a solution for their problem and he will be the receiver of her divine smile this time.

And with that he sat down the next day while his mother was scouting in the library, looking over thick books about the man's body.

Hours later he came across a small book which had a small story of two soldiers in a war when one got injured heavily and the other burned the area so it would stop bleeding. He had frozen in his place, realization over the fact that he had found a solution in such a small casing. He smiled widely and startled off the woman at the counter when he enthusiastically thanked her before rushing back home.

* * *

"I see," His mother said in awe when she came home that day, a bit sad since she had found no one to her likening, after he had told her about his findings.

"Yes and I really want to show you the beating heart!" He exclaimed and she laughed, her face brightening up just like he wanted. She even picked him up and twirled him around, ending in a small awkwardly positioned dance which had them rolling over the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

After a long time, he stopped and looked over to his mother expectantly. She returned the look, amused at his serious expression. "Yes, my dear."

"Mom, when will you 'love' me too?"

She grinned and ruffled his hair fondly. "I told you already; when you grow up to be strong enough so I could teach you properly. You're only ten years old, dear; you have time."

"I'm big enough!" He pouted, begrudgingly grinning when she kissed his forehead, promising him that it'll be soon.

He can't wait.

* * *

The chance for him to test his theory came two weeks later. His mother was sulking in her bed, telling him loudly how her current lover was only using her and taking her love away. He listened, heart quenching in sadness when he saw her expression, then thought of something and embraced her.

"If my idea will work, he will love you for sure this time since he'll give you his beating heart, no?" She looked at him, tears messing her face, before hugging him tightly and nodding, exclaiming his brilliance to the empty house, declaring that he will be the next best detective or researcher. He sighed in relief at the avoided sadness and melted into his mother's hold, dreaming of presenting his mother with the beating heart.

The man was shorter than he expected, but his brown sharp eyes and blond hair along with his sharp features had given him an aura that gave him an idea as to why his mother still loved the man despite his shortcomings.

This time, he didn't even finish preparing the eggs when she called him, but he didn't complain, eager to test his thoughts and happy about the fact that his mother will have the man's beating heart at last.

He had taken with him a small Zippo the man left on the table earlier and entered the room, seeing his mother waiting for him at the end of the bed, clearly wanting to give him the full stage.

The man's muffled protests turned to gurgled screams when he carved into the flesh, separating the two sides and then opening the lighter and lighting it up.

His mother had to restrain the shackled man when the body jerked around, clicking her tongue in fond disapproval. "Darrell, my son wants to study you so don't squirm around so much, okay?"

He chuckled at the man's muffled roars and found to his pleasure that the bleeding stopped and so managed for once to break the ribs and move the lung away without the man cooling down. He played with the heart a bit, not wanting to damage it as he pulled it out, veins still attached to it and still beating.

Face bright with pride and accomplishment, he presented the beating flesh to his mother and watched in wonder as her eyes lit eyes in sunny sky and her whole form brightened up as she nuzzled the heart and kissed it, cradling it to her chest, as if wanting to fuse their hearts together.

He smiled, not caring anymore about the cooling body and the stillness underneath him.

He made his mother happy and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Lovro was presented with a unique request this time; to assassinate a woman who for years lured men into her house and murdered them without the police ever catching her and probably not even aware of her existence since she wasn't registered anywhere.

As if she was a vengeful spirit who sought men.

That was the legend.

And the wife of one of the victims left a letter asking for his abilities in tracking down the woman and assassinating her to stop those vicious murders once and for all.

It had taken him two weeks to find the location after a tip from an old neighbor who was the only one who felt the 'sullied' ground of a cemetery around an ordinary looking house.

He stood in front of it, admiring the normalcy of the scene before knocking on the door.

No one answered and he turned the knob, finding surprisingly that the door was unlocked. He snuck inside and closed the door behind him, faint noises reaching his ears and he forged forward, knife out and slipping through the shadows, the noises guided him to an underground basement.

He paused before the simple door, eyes narrowing when he heard the moans and pained grunts of a woman along with whispers and loving soothing words. He blinked and slowly opened the door, facing a bed with two people on it.

A teen with blond hair and green eyes peered at him, body bare and hovering over a woman with similar features and long platinum blond hair, bare and shackled to the bed.

Her body was littered with cuts and missed chunks of flesh, hand holding the teen's bigger palm along with the knife, as if she was guiding him. Their lower bodies were covered in fluids and their upper bodies were drenched in blood as the woman's body cooled down.

Well, at least his work had been cut out for him.

"Hello there," The teen said pleasantly, as if they were standing at the doorway and not in the middle of a murder scene, "Are you mom's new love?"

"No," He shook his head, knife hidden behind his back to appear harmless, "I came here to speak to your mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The teen brushed his fingers over the woman's chest lovingly, face content, "She told me that I will be her last one and that she won't speak to any men anymore."

"I see. Well then," Lovro nodded and stepped back, his job finished when the teen called out for him, slipping off of the woman and wiping himself down with a big towel.

"Mom said that I need to leave the house afterwards since I should explore the world. Can I come with you?" He said cheerfully.

Lovro eyed him warily. On the one hand, the kid is mental and could be one of those who kill for the fun. But on the other hand, he needs a new disciple and the kid looks pretty comfortable with killing though he doesn't seem like he will do it too often. _And_ he doesn't like the idea of a psycho going around with no supervision.

He wasn't fooled; the woman was smart enough to know how to stay under the radar despite killing over thirty men in the last decade and a half. Her son is probably as sharp as she was if he didn't blow up their cover.

He nodded then, decision made for him. "Fine then, but don't expect to get special treatment."

"Okay," The kid beamed and pulled on dark pants and a white buttoned shirt. Lovro frowned at the mess surrounding them but left it at that as they left the house, dark eyes not leaving the kid's movements.

"What is your name?" The teen turned to him with confused tilt of his head.

"Name?" He inquired. "What is that?"

So he doesn't have one. "It's something you identify a person with."

"Oh, that's what the different words mom used for her lovers meant," The kid grinned as if he had found a big secret. "She calls me 'dear' all the time so that's my name."

"Sorry, kid, but ' _dear_ ' is a endearment title, not a real name," Lovro looked over the teen wondering what he should call him other then 'kid', but then his eye caught a poster for a show with the main character's name appearing in big letters and then looked at the teen, stating,

"From now on, your name will be…

'Raiko'."

* * *

Raiko was smarter than he expected; picking up on his lessons in one day or two at most, hands nimble and swift as deadly blades. The first solo job went smoothly and Lovro didn't notice any pleasure from the kid when he found him so there was no danger for his disciple to go on a killing spree.

In fact, when he arrived, the kid seemed disappointed. But he learned long ago to stop asking about the kid's upbringing and simply tried to overwrite it with his ideals and morals.

When the teen approached him on his eighteenth birthday and asked him to go study biology, he had regarded him for a long time before asking why.

"I am interested in the anatomy of a human and I didn't have a chance of exploring it in years so I'm starting to forget what I learned."

He seriously doubted it and considered refusing it until a week later, when a letter asking for a very high-up professor in a Belgian college to be assassinated for his abuse of power and blackmailing, he decided to let the teen do as he pleased. He was of age after all.

Raiko pounced around their apartment when he heard the news, smile bright and eyes sparkling in unbidden joy and nostalgia. Lovro didn't comment, opting to go over the file for more information, heavy toll falling onto his stomach.

He didn't like the foreboding feeling, but a job is a job; all he can do is open eyes wide and prepare for any case.

* * *

Raiko had been assimilated into the crowd seamlessly without arising any suspicions and Lovro wondered why he felt unease from the fact instead of pride as he tailed their target from the shadows, seeing as how the old man approached the taller Raiko and asked him to come to his office later on. The kid played well the terrified first year card and nodded after the man mumbled something to him. Several students threw pitying glances at the teen but Lovro felt that they should have given the pity looks to the target instead; Raiko could take care of himself.

This was shown perfectly seven hours later when Lovro pressed the gun's barrel to the man's temple, Raiko smiling behind him and waving to the petrified professor, half dressed.

"He was so rude," Raiko said when they returned to their apartment later and started packing their stuff, "Just shoving me to the wall and taking off my shirt while telling me about my supposedly past errors. You shouldn't do that to people you hate."

Lovro raised a brow at the teen's slightly clouded eyes, wondering if the job went too far for him. "Were you uncomfortable with the job?"

"Ah, no, no," Raiko chuckled, waving his hand dismissingly, "It's just felt insulting."

"He didn't hate you."

"Telling someone all about their mistakes as an excuse for love is an act of hatred, Master," Raiko shrugged, as if Lovro was the naïve child here and not the kid himself. Lovro's gaze hardened but decided not to comment on the fact that killing your mother wasn't an act of love either, but he didn't know anything of the boy's upbringing so he couldn't just throw the comment without any consequences.

"So can I stay here for several more days?" Raiko asked after a moment of silence, "I didn't get to finish the course and we are about to start on the human's chest in anatomy class."

Well, they didn't have any more jobs at the moment and the kid had done well so… "Only this time."

"Yay~!"

* * *

"I don't want to continue with this," Raiko said two years later after they left Russia and moved to South Korea. Lovro eyed him from his table along with a little girl they had picked up several months back, long wavy golden blond locks and wide blue eyes which were a dull as a dirty mirror. She never addressed her senior disciple and he never acknowledged her, mood darkening over the time she spent with them.

"What do you mean?"

"I know everything that you know, I made a name for myself in the underworld but I don't want just to kill people. I want to study and I want to meet people and explore like mom told me to."

"Your definition of meeting people is to kill them," Lovro stated plainly and Raiko huffed, folding his arms like a spoiled brat not getting his present for Christmas, "And even if you are already twenty, you keep making small mistakes and I don't want to let you out to the world if you stay as a naïve child."

"I'm not a kid!" Raiko slammed his hands onto the table and Lovro finally looked up to see usually sparkling green burst into flames as in a wildfire, the kid's face was contorted into a snarl and Lovro suddenly realized what he had been sheltering those past ten years – a bloodthirsty monster.

And Raiko _was_ right – he had no reason to keep him with him. With each of his previous disciples he had let them go out and explore their opportunities alone in less than three years yet this one stayed with him for five years already. He had kept him because of the primal foreboding he felt when entering the house – which is that this monster should not be allowed to roam free.

"Let him go, Master," The girl's soft voice grabbed his attention and he looked at her in apprehension, "You only need one apprentice and he wants out."

"See? Even spoiled brat wants me out!" Raiko exclaimed, for the first time hearing the girl out. Lovro sighed and took out a folder, passing it to the baffled blond.

"Do this job alone and I'll consider it." Green eyes brightened and the boy placed the folder aside before pouncing on the assassin and gave him a big embrace… well tried to since Lovro caught him mid-air and pressed him to the ground.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to hug you, Master!" Raiko whined, flailing under the man's hold. Lovro rolled his eyes and stepped back, letting the boy sit up and pull him into an embrace.

That was indeed a strange scene but Lovro still felt a tug on his lips and he shook his head at the ridiculousness of his predicament.

* * *

A month later Raiko found the two traveling towards Japan, hair dyed black and green eyes filled with glee as he rushed to embrace the man only to find himself jumping back from a slash of a knife.

"Don't do it, kid," Lovro sighed, "Unless you want to get stabbed."

"Well, you love me, no?" Raiko said, bouncing on his feet and beaming, "By the way, I finished the job and I got double the prize because the person turned out to be very high up in the Italian mafia. So can I go and study now?"

Lovro sighed and wished for the millionth time that he hadn't picked up the guy; it was too much trouble. "Yes, I'll get you a fake ID and we'll look for a university to enroll you in."

"Thank you!" Raiko's smile softened and he looked at Lovro as if knowing something he didn't, which put him in attention since the last time Raiko did that… it wasn't pretty.

Too troublesome indeed.

* * *

Lovro woke up the next morning with a bad feeling settled in his chest. He took out his blade and gun and swiftly rushed to the door, opening it up slowly and looking around to see what was amiss.

"Oh, Master, you're late," Raiko smiled at him from the counter of the kitchen, placing on the table two plates of omelets and bacon, "Did you sleep well?"

Late? He looked at the clock and blinked; it was five in the morning. He decided not to comment on it since Raiko liked to wake up earlier than him, once even trying to strangle him in his sleep only for him to wake up the moment the door opened. And then there was the stabbing… and the burning… Raiko really tried to find ways to harm him while he slept which was actually a good exercise for his instincts.

And for some reason every time he asked the boy why he is trying to hurt him, Raiko answer's was 'Because I love you, no?'

His upbringing was certainly interesting. And not in a good way.

So is he planning to poison him? He sat down and smelled the food, not detecting anything amiss. He even waited for the boy to sit down and then switched plates the moment Raiko looked away. Then he sliced himself a piece and ate it, not noticing any strange flavors.

He didn't like the normalcy of the scene.

"So, Master," Raiko started, beaming at him as he devoured the food without any hesitation, "When are we going?"

"In two hours," Lovro stated, "I will leave a letter for the kid."

Raiko hummed and he returned to his food, wondering why he felt a bit lighter than usual. Is he actually glad to get rid of the boy or…?

"You poisoned me," He stated plainly with a grunt. Raiko grinned at him, nodding enthusiastically. "How did you manage that?"

"I created that formula while in my last job. It's odorless and tasteless and completely transparent. It has also slow reaction so the victim eats more of the poison. It's not deadly but it does render the victim motionless for a good hour."

"And why did you poison me?"

"Because I want to give you one last gift before I depart and all," Raiko smiled affectionately. "Mom told me that the night you came - 'When you leave you must give that person all of your love'."

He didn't like the sound of it. From what he had seen when they met; it isn't going to be pretty.

How is he going to get out of it?

"I changed the plates," He said after a moment, "You should be poisoned too if you didn't think of the chance of me changing the plates."

"Oh, I have an antidote for that so I just swallowed it before you woke up." That boy was really smart, he really should have known… was he getting rusty in his old age? Perhaps he should retire… He stood up, stumbling a bit when his joints seemed to melt, managing to take a step back and slip out his knives when Raiko took a step towards him as if to help him get back to the chair.

That kind smile was really becoming smothering. Will he have time to immobilize the boy before his body gives up?

"I don't understand why you are running away," Raiko said airily, eyes saddened, "You are a very important person to me and yet, whenever I wanted to show you that, you stopped me. Both of us are old enough so you can handle it."

"Raiko, your mother is wrong about this," Lovro noticed that the girl's door creaked open and sighed; this is bad, "You do not kill people you love. And besides, you are my disciple, not my son so I never cared for you like that."

"Don't lie," Raiko bit his lip, radiating confusion, "Why would you keep me for all this time if you didn't?"

"You are my student, no more, no less."

"Shut up!" Tears dropped from green eyes and Lovro took the chance to throw the knife at the boy and shoot at him three times before crashing onto the floor. Raiko hissed when the knife grazed his cheek and stumbled back, one bullet embedded in his arm. Then the taller male stood up, eyes brightening up. "See? You just proved that you do love me."

He made a mistake.

He watched as the blond stumbled forward, smile almost cracking his face to two and blade twirling in his hand, "I really enjoyed everything but now it's time for me to explore the world just like mom said. Will you accept my gift?"

"What are you doing?" A screech rang in Lovro's ears and from the corner of his eye he saw the girl march into the room, gun pointed at Raiko, "Leave Master alone, you monster!"

Raiko growled. "I just want to give him a gift, no need to be so angry about that. Go back to your room, spoiled brat."

"Shut up and leave this place!" She stood in front of Lovro, "If you care about Master then leave this place and don't ever come back."

"I care about him and this is why I am doing it, you stupid girl," Raiko huffed but drew back. Lovro wondered what the boy will try to do now, but was surprised when the taller male simply took his bag and walked towards the door, looking back with such a heartbroken gaze that he wondered just what his mother had taught him and why didn't he ever think of learning the truth before that so he could overwrite it.

"Giving it to him like that won't be true love. I'll just wait until I'm known in my field and then I'll show you how much of a father you were to me."

And with that, he was gone.

And Lovro's life was spared.

He really needed to retire.

* * *

Raiko was in his doctorate when Koike Masato had found him.

He was called to the Dean's office five years after he had left his mentor and migrated to Taiwan. He greeted the balding man and asked for the reason of his summoning.

"There is a letter addressed to you which was sent earlier this morning to this office." He was handed the thick letter and recognized the name of the sender immediately.

' _Koike Masato, advisor of defense, Japan_ '

His eyes brightened up and he quickly thanked the Dean before rushing out to his dorms.

The moment he closed the door behind him, he ripped the envelope open and took out the contents, giddy as a child on Christmas.

A while back, he had heard the rumors of the ghost experimentation to combine animal and human genome to create humans with superior abilities and senses which was destroyed by a berserk subject. He had searched more about it and had found out the man's name and since then had looked for any mention of the renewal of the experiment.

The letter contained the following:

' _For Mr. Ben Zelenkavá._

_It has come to my attention that you have been searching about the Animus Experiment from forty years ago. While I do not like that fact, I looked into your profile and had found out about your doctorate and decided that I perhaps should use that knowledge of yours._

_See, I am planning to begin the experiment anew since the only successful subject's daughter had grown up to an age which I think is good enough to suspect that she has the same genes her mother possessed._

_If you want, I can transfer you to my faculty in_ _Japan_ _and you will start as an assistant._

_If you wish to partake in this experiment, send me an answer in no less than a week._

_I will await your reply,_

_Koike Masato,_

_Advisor of defense,_ _Japan_ _._ '

His cheeks ached by how much he was smiling by now.

Finally… a chance to learn more about the human's body...

A second later he had found himself scribbling a quick answer and rushing out of the room to the mail post.

He won't miss this opportunity.


	2. Little Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: suggestive themes, obsessiveness and a lot of blood and gore.
> 
> enjoy ^^

He slipped into the hospital room, shaking his head at the sea of blood surrounding the two bodies at the edge of the room while a small blunet was crying over the cooling body of the woman he was supposed to collect.

So those two idiots killed her… he sighed and wondered what to tell Koike. He did tell him that in case of the woman dying to get her supposedly alive son who is part of the assassination program.

Could it be this blunet? He… or was it a she? He couldn't see through the blood drenched over the small form. But the small mutters of 'mom' confirmed the blunet's identity and he landed on the floor silently, gliding to the small figure and knocking them out with a swift blow to the nape.

Only when the blunet dropped into his arms did he figure that he was holding a very fragile boy. He didn't look one bit like an assassin who just killed one man and tortured the other as he deduced from one look at the buffoons.

Oh well, at least they got one of them, he thought as he slipped out of the window, excited to finally start the experiment.

* * *

Little snake was indeed something else, managing to shoot Koike and run away required real wit and ability to slip so efficiently from guards even after being just woken up in an unknown place.

But in the end it was futile but it perked his interest and he decided to poke the blunet's buttons to see what kind of reactions he would get.

What a fascinating subject; to have the snake genes and coincidentally be part of a top government secret program to assassinate another experiment subject.

The irony didn't elude him.

But the longer he looked at the boy's reactions, he sensed that something wasn't quite right so he went to Koike and asked him for any information about the little snake's behavior before the assassination attempt.

Nothing unusual (if you don't count the abnormal bloodlust).

Then what could have caused the sudden reactions to the room's temperature…? It's as if his snake genes suddenly awakened…

Ah!

He must have suppressed them somehow…

It's getting even more interesting!

Now how to imitate the result…

* * *

" ** _What did you put in me?_** " Little snake snarled at him and he was taken in by the flashing eyes and the bloodlust oozing out of the blunet.

His heartbeat quickened and thrill prickled his skin. This subject was something he had never seen before and he itched to learn more, to unveil the layers that kept the little snake's true nature hidden.

Then the little snake squirmed in pain and he looked at the IV, does the serum cause him pain? But then the scales shouldn't appear…

He really should get Koike to look at this. But… little snake's expressions are too intriguing to look away from. He doesn't want to go away… but if the scales appearing are life-threatening… he doesn't want the fun to end yet…

Oh well, he can always search for ways to achieve the same reaction later. First, get Koike to look at the scales, disappointed.

* * *

But he shouldn't have worried; Koike's help with the shedding had given him an even better reaction than leaving the subject be could have given him.

Little snake's shivering and coughs made him smile and he could remember his mother's encouraging whispers as he studied her lovers' bodies while rubbing ointment onto the pink skin. She will be so proud of him.

"You know, I just remembered that I have never told you my name," He mused, wanting to hear his name coming out of little snake's mouth, "Name's Raiko, little snake."

He received a simple dead glare.

Oh well, he thought as he fingered the long blue hair and searched for a brush, suddenly having the urge to cut some of it so he could treasure the best time of his life after leaving his house.

"You have a really long hair for a boy. Want me to cut it for you?" He asked innocently.

The rage that filled the blue eyes brought tingles up his spine. He could stare at that forever and not get tired.

But he couldn't drop his job, so he mock-surrendered and instead brushed the soft blue hair and massaged the boy's scalp, slightly let down.

Yet, as the blunet succumbed to sleep under his hands, his chest warmed and his smile turned soft as he let little snake's head fall back onto the bed.

He was really fortunate to receive this position.

* * *

"This is the new professor who has helped us get the subject faster." Koike had called him later that day to his office. He eyed the new addition to their staff – a man with dark hair and ugly features, radiating arrogance and smugness.

He didn't like that man and he didn't like the idea of him getting close or touching his subject.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Zelenkavá-san. My name is Yanagisawa and I decided to help with the experiment after learning of your subject's identity."

He forced on his usual smile and shook hands with the man. "It's a pleasure, Yanagisawa-san. What will you do now that you're part of the experiment?"

"Oh, I have this serum I have been working on in my lab and I wanted to see if your subject would be able to give it a whole new form." He tensed and looked over to the man in the wheelchair who seemed as happy about it as he was.

"You didn't inform me of that, Yanagisawa," Koike started and the man shrugged, "The subject is still in his developing stage. If you want to test new serums, you will have to wait until his state stabilizes."

"I have no problem with waiting, Koike-san," Yanagisawa said, "I'll give you a month at most and then you'll let me do as I please or I'll draw back my support."

He really wanted to throw that man out of Koike's lab. He won't let him touch little snake with his filthy hands and ruin what they want to achieve.

Little snake is Koike's and his, not that disgusting man's.

* * *

Little snake's newly acquired real reptile eyes was an entrancing view and he felt regret when the blunet shut them immediately after opening, letting him see only a glimpse of slit pupils and bright blue extending to the entire eyeball, green-blue scales appearing over and around the eyelids.

It was beautiful.

Unlike that man's. Doesn't even deserve to know his real name like Koike and little snake does… hmm…

"By the way, a new professor joined us under Koike-san's order."

No response, huh… well, what to do...

"Hey, little snake, guess what?" The blunet sighed.

Wanting a more active reaction, he continued. "The new guy wants to test something new at you. Said that he wants to try it on successful hybrids. Koike-san doesn't like the idea but that professor helped us get you here faster than we thought possible so we owe him that much. We managed to prolong it for about a month so don't worry."

" _Why..._ " Oh, a proper reply. His chest loosened and his smile didn't ache as much.

"Hmm?"

" _Why do you… care?_ " Little snake coughed. Perhaps he should get him some water…

And what a strange question… "What are you talking about? You're my subject, it's only obvious."

Only he wonders if it is that simple… he wants to press on more buttons so he would see more diverse reactions and expressions. But… he also wants also to keep little snake to himself and not let anyone but him touch the blunet…

He stood up walked out of the room, deep in thought.

* * *

He kept seeing the blue eyes throughout his sleep. He sighed and drew the blankets closer to him, fingering the first knife his mentor had gave him for his first solo job.

It was to remind him that humans' lives are fickle and that he should treasure them. He always thought it was kind of ridiculous, if they are to be kept alive, then why did assassins exist? And besides, to love is to hurt, no? And at the end, to keep their love you had to keep their body and sadly, the only way is to let them cool down.

_'Your definition of meeting people is to kill them.'_

_'To love is to hurt, my dear.'_

Maybe he doesn't need to kill, simply hurt? That way, he could keep seeing their reactions… but then they would leave him and he doesn't want that. He wants to keep his loves to himself.

His mentor already left him and despite seeing him again, he knew that even if he killed him, that someone would take him away from him so he didn't bother with it.

But now… little snake is alone and he is the one who decides on his fate. He can let him cool down and so keep him for eternity. Koike would brood but then he will distract him away from little snake and that would be it. That disgusting man could do whatever he wants for all he cares as long as it's away from his subject.

And then… then he can keep little snake. And just like mom showed him he can love the blunet forever and no one will take him away from him.

He smiled, heart settling, and wondered on how to make the blunet look at him since those eyes are the most important thing to learn about now.

He can't wait.

* * *

He stifled a snicker when he saw Koike storm out of the room after bearing the brunt of little snake's bloodlust. He shook his head and raised the temperature back to normal and went to join the blunet, eyes lighting up at the sight of green-blue scales covering the previously pink skin and fingers itching to feel the roughness under them.

"You really like ticking Koike-san off," He greeted little snake while he took out a soft sponge and begun the usual cleaning, corners of mouth dropping when the blunet flinched from his touches as if in pain.

Oh right, snakes are very sensitive in the parts not covered by scales. He sighed and shook his head, berating the blunet for keeping stuff from him again. First with the eyes which he finally got to press a blade on little snake and now with the refusal to tell him anything.

But despite the annoyance, the concern and awe outweighed it and his smile returned at the blunet's witty response.

He needed little snake to realize how happy he is with their predicament. "You're a pretty interesting subject. I'm actually kind of glad those idiots killed Hiromi-san since you are much more enlightening than her."

He got an angered response for his confession but instead of getting disheartened, he watched the expressions in wonder and even the spit pat at him was something out of his wildest dreams. His mind was burning the images into his memory but he wanted to see more. To learn more.

Different emotions. Different reactions. What else can little snake throw at him?

A thinking face apparently.

It was too cute to pass on. "Your thinking face is quite adorable, nose all scrunched up and mouth pouting." He grinned happily at the thought that not even Koike had seen those reactions. That there were all his and no one else.

Beet red cheeks and wide snake eyes was his response and he laughed both from the sputters the blunet stuttered out and from the flipping his chest did.

All his.

This is all his.

He won't let anyone else have his subject.

Ever.

* * *

"They are closing in."

Those four words had the world freeze around him. He nearly wavered on his feet but was quick to gather himself together and asked for more details. Koike looked up from his wheelchair with a scowl.

"Those brats and their octopus teacher are on their way and I am not waiting for them to arrive before we head out. Gather your tools and sedate the subject. I want to leave in twenty minutes."

He barely registered the words but managed a nod before turning on his heel and hurrying to little snake's room, heart pounding in his ears and anger burning in his veins.

They are coming to take little snake away from him.

They are coming to take someone dear to him.

He won't let them.

Little snake is his and no one else's.

He reached the blunet's room and slowly opened the door, watching as his subject slept peacefully, head tilted to the side and hair fanning over the pillow, creating a soft halo in the artificial illumination. Green-blue scales covering and giving the blunet an otherworldly appearance.

He drank in the image before forcing himself to move and begin his duties. He collected the papers and files, opening a big suitcase and dumping everything in there before cleaning the equipment and digging out the special serum he had made all those years ago when he left his mentor.

How fitting.

Little snake stirred awake just as he poured the contents of the vial into the IV and he could see immediately the calculating look under the panicked expression.

A small mouth opened and a simple ' _where?_ ' came out before the voice failed the blunet and Raiko smiled thinly at the reminder that he couldn't give the gift to little snake, going back to packing, relaying what Koike had told him with his usual cheer despite his chest tightening.

Soon enough he was ready to go and left the suitcase by the door, knowing that it would be picked up by Koike later on since his job was to bring the subject to the car. He approached the bed and swiftly unlocked the shackles, itch calming when the blunet's eyes watered from the breeze onto bruised skin. He positioned his subject and re-shackled him, throwing the blanket around him and picking him up to his chest.

His cheeks heated at the proximity and his heartbeat accelerated. A need to keep the boy warm and by his side flared in him and he muttered soothing words to his little snake as he rushed out of the room, wanting to get away from those who wish to take little snake away from him.

When he was about to reach the end of the hall, a twitch made him look down and be faced with the most intoxicating scene; snake blue eyes drenched with bloodlust and mouth split open in a dark hungry smirk he had recognized from his mother's when she would call him just before it softened.

He froze, mouth agape in awe before the smile vanished and he snapped back into reality and his hands instinctively went to his pocket to take out a syringe.

Then the blunet's forehead rose to collide with his, leaving him to stumble back and release the needle, the sound of shattering glass filling the void between them. Green eyes looked up and saw the thing he had dreaded the most;

His little snake trying to get away.

No!

He can't let his little snake leave him. He won't let him leave him!

He lunged on the blunet, facing with a challenge when the boy's movements became slippery and agile as if he wasn't injected with the serum at all.

He took out a capped tube, opened it and flung the contents of it at the blunet, using the split-second to run forward and grab the first thing he could – his subject's blue hair. Nails dug into his hand and despite his heart calming, his mind was screaming of the blunet's attempt and how he shouldn't let him get away with it. That he should be taught that he is Raiko's and no one else's.

Little snake hissed, mouth open for him to see fangs protruding and then the blunet swirled and sung them into his arm not in an act of love but in an act of hatred.

He saw red.

The next moment he saw the blunet sliding to the floor from the barely battered wall only to rise up the next second on shaky knees, blood dripping from his mouth.

But his body didn't stop, he strode forward, hand extended to grab the blunet's face and shove him against the wall, barely feeling the nails grating on his skin.

Instead, he saw his little snake recaptured with no way of leaving him again, his anger melted away to satisfaction. He took a deep breath to calm his erratic breathing and took out another syringe, which he inserted into the unprotected patch of the blunet's neck.

He released the little snake, forgetting for a moment about the subject's wit to admire the bared fangs and narrowed snake eyes, regretting his mistake a moment later when the blunet's legs knocked him off his feet, his head hitting the floor.

His sight swam but he picked himself up and charged at the little snake, heavy metal shackles hitting his head in response.

He collapsed again onto the floor, holding the now bruised forehead, letting the world focus around him.

A crash averted his attention to the writhing subject and he heaved himself up to his feet, rubbing his head as giddiness filled him at the sight of the now defenseless little snake with snake eyes blown wide and mouth agape with a silent scream.

His body shivered with pleasure and he quickly covered and picked up the boy, cheery smile back at the sight so close to him.

"Well, now that we are done with the drama, let's continue," He said, shrugging when he didn't get a response. The face the blunet made after he passed out was enough for him.

* * *

Here's a new expression to add to his collection; a smug look.

It didn't fit the fragile face but he enjoyed it nonetheless, despite it being on his own account. Oh well, he will wipe it out right away; no one tries to get away from him without any consequences, new anger rising in him when the blunet tried to get away from his hands. But he kept his smile, his little snake should want to come back to him after all.

But he wasn't the only one there. In a split second, one of Koike's guards pinned the blunet to the ground, getting his dirty hands all over his little snake. He bristled and quickly inserted the needle so he could smack the hands off and threw the limp body over his shoulder, not trusting himself with seeing the other's gaze.

He would get too excited when he should keep his cool. He greeted Koike, who came in a different vehicle, and started rambling over stuff about the research like he does any time he is in the man's vacancy.

He wanted to prove his worth after all so he could continue learning (and keep little snake close to him).

They reached the room and he shackled little snake to the bed when Koike voiced his concerns over the blunet's intake of drugs. He waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, don't worry. The first dose didn't seem to work for long so I upped the concentration by twenty milligrams."

"That's a lot, Raiko… this much could kill my subject.

Wait, let me check…" He didn't mind it much when Koike was the one to touch little snake, but still felt a pang in his chest, which he ignored. Then Koike seemed to reach a decision and turned to him and he smiled kindly back, excited at the thought of a new order.

"I want you to try and make the snake genes more potent and then I want to try and create more subjects with his seed."

He nodded eagerly; then does that mean that Koike gives him the green light to give little snake his gift? He hummed to himself as he inserted the IV, which resulted in the blunet flinching and grimacing. He blinked in surprise; little snake still able to move despite the upped dose?

He turned to Koike. "Little snake still moves," He said in an awed tone. The man turned to him and to rest his case, he moved the needle still inside the fragile arm and watched as Koike's eyes widened from delight and awe, seeing the gears rotating in the small head.

"Disregard what I just said. I want you to check his immunity against human and animal drugs."

"No problem, Koike-san." He said, a bit let down, but nonetheless turned to the blunet after his superior left the room, smiling excitedly, "You're a really unique subject, little snake."

More unique than anyone he had ever met in his life. He was so glad that the previous assassins failed in their tasks. He was so glad that the one to die wasn't little snake but Hiromi-san.

" _Wh-why… te… te-tell… mmme?_ " Little snake's soft voice stopped his rant and he nearly cooed at the lost expression he had been presented with.

"Because you seemed lost." The expression intensified and he shrugged, hiding his chuckles, "Although you look cute like that, I would like to see your reactions to certain information—" More like every reaction little snake makes, "—Like how you manage to talk despite being given 1.2 times the dose for an adult of nerve-relaxation. Indeed impressive."

He got a deadpan and laughter erupted from his mouth. His subject is too cute indeed and that hair is so soft…

He pulled out a syringe, giddiness bubbling inside of him. "Well, time to begin."

He inserted it.

* * *

He needs to keep himself together. He can't let himself do what his mind is screaming at him to do. He needs to stay in control. He has a job.

He looked over to the bed where he had just injected the current drug to the blunet then turned around immediately, clammy hands gripping tightly at his desk. On the bed lied his little snake, all defenseless and drugged. He won't be able to get away from him ever again. He can just take him away… he can give him his gift he had never given anyone ever since mom. He took a deep breath and touched his still bruised head, adrenaline pumping into his veins when he remembered the small fight. Without the anger that overpowered him, only the thrill and the excitement of going against a fellow assassin which at the same time was his little snake hit him in a big wave and nearly knocked him off his feet.

_No. Calm down. Only Koike can give you the order to do whatever you want. You can love him however you want later, after the experiment is finished. You can wait. You have waited all those years with Master, you can do that with little snake._

"Raiko." He snapped around to look at Koike, who gazed amusingly at him from his wheelchair. He took a shuddering breath and put on a smile.

"Yes, Koike-san?"

"I need you to do some collecting when the drug wears off. You seem to know perfectly where you'll get the best sampling. I trust you to do a good job," A familiar glint in those darker green eyes made his smile widen with relief and glee.

"Thank you, Koike-san, I won't disappoint you," He bowed curtly and Koike passed him the paper with the instructions. He looked over it, prickles going up his spine and his eyes sparkled with gratitude.

And so when little snake gained coherence, he gave him a bit of pain-killers so he won't squirm too much and started digging into the small chest, drawing pieces of scales and skin out and inserting a small tube through the small mouth into the lungs, wanting to draw fluids from them. The pained moans and twitches made his smile curl up and split his face to two, green orbs vibrant with hunger.

But then it was over and the little snake slowly awakened, silently tearing with pain and gagging on his own vomit. Alarmed, he released the boy and turned him onto his side and presented a bag so that his subject could retch into it. He held the hair back and rubbed soothing circles into the bony back, feeling a bit protective over the small figure. It was so fragile yet it managed to fight off such strong drugs and keep him entertained for so long.

So impressive.

"I guess I put too much pressure on his body…" He mumbled to himself, catching the rigid body after little snake passed out again. He looked to the door and when he saw no one, he gently wiped the blunet's face and drew him into an embrace, brushing fingers through long soft blue hair and pressing his nose into it, smelling the soft smell.

The body in his arm is so small, so fragile, all in his hands. He wanted to touch more, take more, but he can't. Not yet so he placed back the blunet onto the bed and shackled him again, pressing a small kiss to the blunet's forehead before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Meeting fellow assistants after exiting Koike's personal lab wasn't anything new. Being asked about him being a lone assistant wasn't new as well.

So why was this pretty normal kid rubbing him the wrong way? He looks totally normal, nothing out of the ordinary…

Wait a minute… he looked a bit _too_ ordinary… and he had also never seen him before yet that kid sounded off; as if the last thing he wanted to do was touch him. And that rarely happened. He was good at putting people at ease around him.

He immediately stopped on his tracks and took out his portable surveillance screen, turning it on.

His face was drained of color in a mere second.

That same kid – who clearly looked much, _much_ younger and was wearing professional cargo clothes – unshackling his little snake and taking him away.

He turned on his heel and ran back as if the devil was behind him; no, no, **no!** No one deserves to touch what is his! Little snake is his and that brat is trying to take him away from him.

He won't let him.

"And where do you think you're taking _my_ little snake?" He said threateningly, eyes narrow and burning with hate, a scalpel he always kept around in his hand. He took a step forward, "Imagine my surprise when I looked at the surveillance footage and saw you take my dear little snake away."

 _His_ dear. _His_ little snake.

"He's not yours!" The kid barked. "Nagisa was kidnapped just for your entertainment."

Huh? Kidnapped? "What are you talking about?" Little snake is his; he didn't kidnap anyone, "Little snake is a very important subject." To Koike and to him.

"Shut up, you psychopath! I'm taking Nagisa and you'll never get near him again." His mind short-circuited.

_'You'll never get near him.'_

_'I'm taking him away.'_

_'He's not yours.'_

How… **_how dare he!?_** He charged forward, primal anger awakening in him only for those same instincts to stop and make him drop down, a bullet whizzing above him. He stood up and looked behind him to see a girl with a gun fixated on him. So the brat has backup?

"I won't hand over my little snake," He growled and lunged on his enemy. He won't let little snake out of his sight again. He won't let anyone touch that unique existence; it's only his to love and to hurt.

A soft pained groan from his little snake's mouth made his enemy falter and he seized this opportunity to grab what he could – his little snake's soft blue hair. Oh, how he missed it—

A shot rang in the corridor and suddenly he couldn't breath. He grabbed at his neck, a voice in the back of his head saying that he doesn't have long.

But… but his little snake. He wasn't able to show the blunet how much he loved him, to give him the gift his mother taught him that fateful night. He extended his fingers, brushing against the blue locks he had grown to cherish, the locks framing the scaled face he longed to keep caressing; closed eyes he wished were open and filled with different emotions. Lips to answer his comments.

" _Little—_ " He managed out, pouring everything into those words, wanting to hold that fragile body one more time. _His_ little snake...

"Die monster." Another shot rang and all he saw before everything faded away was the form of his mother caressing the face of his little snake, smiling at him sweetly.

_'To love is to hurt, my dear.'_

_Oh… that's right… then little snake loved me too if he had hurt me that much… good, I was worried about that._

His lips curled up.

Blue swallowed him.

.

.

.

.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? ^^
> 
> so raiko is a yandere, huh? (according to one reviewer on ff.net) *snorts* i actually never thought of that when i wrote this. a yandere is one who kills anyone who gets close to their love. raiko is less a yandere and more a misguided (according to griewer) child?
> 
> and that's a wrap people. i enjoyed writing this side story for you guys and surprisingly i had started writing another assassination classroom story which feature nagisa, karma, kayano and aguri in an AU. tune in!
> 
> love you guys so much!
> 
> ilanit.
> 
> p.s. if you guys have any requests for me, i would love to write them (and i promise, no trolling this time)


	3. I HAVE A NEW STORY!!!

**SO I HAVE WROTE A NEW AC STORY CALLED 'SUPERNATURAL TO NATURAL' FEATURING OUR FAVORITE TRIO!**

**PLEASE READ IT AND SUPPORT ME AND MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER WRITING ANOTHER SIDE STORY FOR THIS STORY!**

**(KIDDING, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR ONE SO PROBABLY WILL TRY WRITING IT SOON)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
